


Returned

by toggledog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Infinity Gems, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Resurrection, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: After the Grandmaster comes to earth to collect Loki, Thor is furious to discover that their relationship on Sakaar was sexual. A bemused Grandmaster, upon recognising Thor's secret jealousy, sends Thor and Loki to a secret sex room, adding in Tony, Steve and Bucky, for all five to work out their... issues with each other.Set post Avengers End Game.





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious spoilers for Infinity War. Includes the resurrection of previously dead characters (including ones I fear will die in Endgame).  
> The sex in this is consensual, in that yes there is 'sex pollen' but the partners are all ones who have secretly wanted each other for a long time, they just needed a slight 'push'. ;)  
> This is an excuse to write my first ever group sex fic. However, it isn't pure PWP, there is some plot.  
> Enjoy!

In his quest for vengeance against Thanos, Thor had not given much thought to the infinity stones, themselves. Ironic, considering they were the very items that caused the death of billions, in the mad titan’s final act of delusional justice. Although, after much plight, the original Avengers were able to defeat Thanos, gather the stones together and resurrect those who had been turned to ash, the resultant toll proved to be brutal in its grandiosity. Loki, Heimdall, Gamora and Vision, as well as half of the Asgardians, who perished before half the universe turned to ash, remained dead.

After gathering what was left of the Asgardians, Thor and his people travelled to Norway, in attempt to rebuild his kingdom, in the ruins of a once thriving, but now centuries old abandoned castle. The work had proceeded at a steady rate in the week hence, with the Asgardians eager to contribute in any way possible. Even Valkyrie ceased her morning drinking, to help in the rebuilding of the armoury.

As much as Thor intended to be proactive, in actuality he ruled with a desolate air. After the ashed ones returned, there was much rejoicing, which Thor could not partake in, could only count the continued losses. Tony and Steve, who died in the final battle against Thanos, now joined those who had perished pre-snap. Great sacrifices made, to ensure the continued and rightful existence of the entirety of the universe. Both Tony Stark and Steve Roger's names were exulted around the world and Thor understood why.

However, for him the wound was still too fresh, piercing his chest cavity with the precision aim of one of Clint’s arrows.

He sat on a wide stone bench in the garden outside the palace, observing light snowflakes flutter down onto the frozen lake before him, upon which a dozen different fowl sat, unmindful of the chill beneath their webbed feet, and around which green birches were coated with white snow from the previous night, lending the scene an intense beauty, which, at one time, would have warmed his heart. Now, the great pumping organ was as cold as the very earth upon which his massive feet rested. In a rare display of worry, Valkyrie had stopped him in the main castle corridor that morning and asked if he needed anything. Thor had shaken his head. He was aware of the whispers around him concerning his desolate state, the concerned glances.

No, solitude was preferable to company, for the time being, until he-

A spiral of vivid green crackling light, opening to a portal, interrupted his maudlin thoughts. For a moment, he noted yellow taxis zipping in and out of busy traffic, with tall grey buildings rising up behind, before Doctor Strange emerged, stepping out of the busy New York street. The portal then closed behind him.

_Oh… it is you._

“I always wanted to ask. Killing half the universe. Was that plan really the only one that would work?” Thor said, deliberate to keep his tone bitter.

Though his face remained stoic, Doctor Strange’s light irises flickered , as he held out his palm and opened his clenched fingers, to reveal a tiny orange stone.

Upon viewing the item that had caused so much death, such grief, a wave of revulsion pummeled Thor’s system, curling his own fingers into fists.

“Why would you show me that?” He said, through gritted teeth.

“The others were destroyed, I know, but for this one and the mind stone,” Doctor Strange said. “Wanda used the mind stone to restore Vision, before she destroyed it.”

Thor stood and stepped back, his retreat ceased by the firm trunk of a birch tree.

“I do not wish to see it, destroy it and leave me be.”

“Oh, it will be destroyed. However, I’ve meditated and the best outcome is for you to use it one final time.”

Thor exhaled deeply through his nose. “I do not wish to touch that thing! I repeat. Leave. Me. Be.”

An odd expression overcame Strange's attractive features, his lips quirking, as though bemused. Thor told himself it would not be wise to punch a powerful sorcerer in the nose. But it was incredibly tempting.

“I will leave it here. I have put a spell on it so that after you have used it, it will destroy itself.”

Doctor Strange placed the item on the stone bench and whirled his hands, sparks of light gathering around his fingers. This time, one of the taxi drivers in the background of the portal had stepped out of his cab onto the sidewalk and was arguing with another suited man bearing a briefcase. Thor waited until the sorcerer had walked back through, before taking a step towards the stone, his heart a galloping sleipnir in his chest.

The soul stone. So much smaller than he remembered.

Destroy it, he told himself. It would be easy to contact Wanda. She had the power-

A tiny kernel of doubt grew in his mind. Was he being honest with his intentions to not use such a powerful object? He reached over and picked it up. The stone was cool to touch, smooth.

_You could bring back Tony. Steve._

Thor closed his eyelids, his stomach clenching with grief. Twin tears splashed down his cheeks.

He was deluding himself. Despite Tony and Steve’s constant friendship, there was only one whose death pained him more than even his good friends, who had ripped a hole straight through him, when Thanos had lifted him up by the throat and threw his lifeless body down, as though he were nothing. The great trickster god, the one who had been a constant frustration, who Thor told himself again and again he did not want or need, but who he went back to over and over again.

“Loki!” He cried out, squeezing the stone in his hand. “Loki, I need him back!”

For a moment, a purple light shimmered in front of the frozen lake, before a figure landed at his feet, his black hair tangled about his shoulders, hands scrabbling along the snow coated foliage covering the frozen terrain.

“What’s happened? Where am I?” Loki asked.

Thor yelped, as the stone grew hot in this hand, too scorching to hold. He dropped it, where it lay on the ground, smoking.

_Destroyed. The soul stone is finally… but before me…_

Loki looked up to Thor, his flesh alabaster and not grey with death, his irises vivid and blue.

Thor stared back at him, his physical being numb, brain unable to process the information from his eyes.

_Alive. Loki is alive._

He wasn’t sure whether to rush forward and gather Loki in his arms, or sprint back to the castle.

“Thor! What have you done? What have you done?” Loki’s voice trembled, as he stood. “Why did you bring me back?”

The cultured voice jolted Thor from his stunned state and he strolled over to his adopted brother, attempting to pull him into his arms for a much-needed embrace.

“Oh Loki, how I have missed-“

Only Loki used his magic to disappear out of his reach and appear a metre to his left.

“You shouldn’t have done this Thor!”

_I shouldn’t have resurrected you?_

Already, within two minutes of Loki returning, the usual irritation rose in his muscular frame.

“Thank you, Thor for bringing me back!” Thor shouted, with a level of sarcasm Tony would have been proud of.

“I did not ask for this!” Loki returned the elevated pitch, before breaking up into maniacal laughter. “And the irony is if I take my own life to depart this situation, I won’t return to Valhalla.”

“You were in Valhalla?” Thor asked, mouth gaping open. “What was it like? Please, tell me all.”

“Surprisingly free of brothers annoying me with questions! Fine,” Loki ran a distracted hand through his hair. “Show me where the castle is you’ve been trying to rebuild.”

“Did you see Odin? Did you see Frigga?”

Loki’s scrunched up face smoothed, his delicate features softening further.

“There was a great hall bearing a lavish banquet of food of such colour and texture Asgardian in its prime is but a dingy Midgard house in comparance. Yes, I did see Heimdall, the Warriors three…” He swallowed. “Odin. Frigga.”

This time, Loki allowed Thor to grip his wrist. “How were they? Were they happy?”

Loki’s pale irises swam with unconcealed tears. “That they were. It was a place bereft of the suffering here. A place of joyous conversation. I still found the warriors three to be not to my taste, but Odin and I did have meaningful conversations.”

_Father…_

A subtle prickling sensation crept down his face. Thor placed his hand to his cheeks, surprised to find tears on the pads of his fingers.

“Why did you bring me back?” Loki asked, now with a more congenial tone. “Why not Steve or Tony? Yes, we were aware of what was happening in the dimension that is this universe.”

“Their deaths anguished me greatly, it is true,” Thor said. “But you are… you are Loki.”

A new light appeared in the pale irises then, a sunny smile quirking his lips.

“Thor…” Loki’s tone was a light caress.

“After all we have been through, your death ripped my soul in two,” Thor said.  “I’m sorry I took you from Valhalla but I needed you here. With me.”

Loki bit his bottom lip.

“That was rather silly of me to allow myself to be murdered, wasn’t-? “

A distinct humming sound originating in the sky above closed Loki’s mouth and he looked up, his pale forehead creasing. The noise grew louder and a circular object formed in the fading sunlight, a speck in the distance, growing larger, to reveal red and yellow shapes painted around the circular outside, with a smaller red and yellow cockpit interior.

“Oh no…” Loki murmured.

“That isn’t-?” Thor asked, as the vehicle landed in the forest before them, flattening the lush undergrowth with a distinct thud. The cockpit door opened and the blue lips of the emerging humanoid upturned to reveal dazzling white teeth.

“Well, hello there! I’ve come at the right time, by the looks.”

The Grandmaster stepped onto the dense foliage, frowned, wiped snow off his shoes and nodded at Topaz, who grunted as she climbed down beside him.

“Firstly, thank you, Thor for returning the universe to its rightful state. It was dreadfully depressing to lose half the inhabitants of Sakaar.” His large mouth twitched. “A quarter of inhabitants. The other inhabitants I was more than happy to lose.”

Thor stared back, dumfounded. He forced his tongue to make words.

“Ah… thank you.”

“Loki!” The Grandmaster held out his shimmery gold covered arm. “Wonderful to see you have returned to the land of the living.”

“Likewise,” Loki kissed his hand. “Glad to see you well.”

“So, is there a reason why you’re here?” Thor asked, folding his arms.

Rustling sounded in the trees around them, followed by running footsteps. Asgardians surrounded them, holding their weapons to the alien interlopers, with Valkyrie at the forefront. Topaz took out her own sword and held it to Valkyrie.

“No need for any of that,” the Grandmaster waved a lazy gold clothed hand over the mass of Asgardians. “I’m here to pick up Loki and leave.”

“Pick up Loki?” Thor unfolded his arms and stepped forward. “And what makes you decide you can just do that?”

“Thor…” Loki placed a gentle hand on his bicep. “Please, Grandmaster. Join us for dinner. It has been…quite the day for me.”

The Grandmaster’s brown eyes traveled over the Asgardians. “I have traveled a fair distance. Fine, I will take you up on-“

_What is Loki doing? I will not allow this imbecile to stay! We are no longer on Sakaar._

“You will get back in your craft and leave!” Thor ordered.

“It’s fine, Thor,” Loki said. “All of you. Place your weapons down. The Grandmaster is not here to harm us.”

“Oh, I certainly have no desire for harm…” The Grandmaster then enacted a move which pumped blood to Thor’s muscles, readying them for action, his facial flesh darkening from pink to red to purple.

The Grandmaster wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Certainly not _you_ , my sexy little demigod.”

“You flatter me,” Loki giggled.

The giggle was what set Thor off. A roar worked his way up his larynx and out his mouth and he reached for his hammer, determined to give the Grandmaster a blow that would lop his ridiculously coiffed head from his neck.

“Thor stop!” Loki stated, as the Asgardians placed down their weapons, displaying equal awkward expressions.

“If this is a private matter, maybe we should…” Valkyrie began.

“You dare touch my Loki!” Thor raised his hammer.

“Thor, I said stop!” Loki pleaded.

“Oh, how delightful!” The Grandmaster said. Around them, the Asgardians were slowly retreating.

“We’ll leave you three to… work things out…” Valkyrie said.

“I enjoyed seeing you Avengers work out your Thanos problem-“ The Grandmaster said.

“Thanos problem?” Thor asked.

“Of course, I am omnipotent. It was sweet to see how in denial you all were. Especially you, Tony and Steve.”

“What are you talking about?” Thor raged.

“I could have helped but…” The Grandmaster shrugged. “You were too entertaining to interfere with.” He turned his attention to Loki, running his hand through his black tresses, as Thor watched, digging his fingernails into his palms. _Stoptouchinghimstoptouchinghimstoptouchinghim.“_ You were a wonderful intimate partner. But I think… yes…” He winked at Thor. “You can thank me later.”

Thor turned to Loki, ready to tell him to prepare for his ‘intimate partner’ to have the infuriating smirk knocked from his idiotic mug, when the Grandmaster disappeared. Indeed, the entire forest scenery disappeared around them, to be replaced by a room, the four walls of which bore tapestries of orgies of all manner of humanoids and positions, the carpet soft and warm beneath their feet. An altar of sorts, covered by a thick red blanket, sat along the back wall; the only furniture in the room.

“What-?” Thor spun around. “What’s going on here?”

Loki stepped in front of the tapestry on the west wall. “The Grandmaster has done this. He has incredible power.”

“Where are we?”

Loki shrugged, continuing to walk around the edge of the room, pressing against the walls, as though searching for a way out. Thor strode towards him, his limbs trembling.

“What travesty did he do to you, Loki? I will make sure-“

“Travesty?” Loki’s throat tinkled laughter. “When I arrived on Sakaar before you, I realised straight away- because I don’t have the brain the size of a pea-“

“Loki!” Thor warned.

“-that the Grandmaster is an arrogant idiot and thus would respond to flattery. He flirted with me and I saw an opportunity to be in his favour,” he wrinkled his nose. “He was not the best lover. Too quick and too many requests to be told he was the best lover while he grunted on top of me-“

Electricity sparked around Thor’s hair, his abdominal muscles clenching at disturbing images haunting his brain; the Grandmaster kissing Loki, touching his hair.

The Grandmaster on him, inside him.

“…he kept a couple of muscular guards with him, who I became acquainted with on his orgy ship. Now _they_ showed me a good time,” Loki smirked, his blue eyes glittering.

Thor made his decision. As soon as they escaped from wherever they were, he would return to Sakaar, and find these guards. But he’d take care of the Grandmaster first. He didn’t care how omnipotent he claimed to be.

“Why do you care?” Loki shrugged. “On Sakaar you stated we should go our own ways, anyway.”

Thor wasn’t sure how to respond, how to speak to the lancing pain that had followed his every action since Loki had fallen, how his brother’s face haunted his very existence; his every thought, every focus was on destroying Thanos, on reaping revenge, yes for the fallen Asgardians but mainly for Loki. He wanted to say that it was only after he was certain Loki was dead for good, that he allowed himself to grieve, to view pertinent events from Loki’s perspective, to understand perhaps there was rationale for his jealousy, for his anger, not that it justified his more egregious acts.

He wanted to tell Loki that he missed Thor and Steve. He missed Heimdall but Loki was the one he was compelled to bring back.

Thor wanted to shake him and scream “I used the soul stone to bring you back! What does that tell you?”

Instead he stood, mouth agape.

“Go on, I’m waiting,” Loki folded his arms.

“I…”

Loki shook his head. “I’ve been brought back so I can exchange non words with my dunderhead brother.”

“Loki!” Thor grabbed his arms, his fingers digging in so tight Loki winced. “I used the soul stone to bring you back!”

“And you still haven’t told me why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Damn you, Loki!” He let him go.

“We didn’t exactly have the best relationship. I would have thought it preferable to bring back one you actually got along with!”

“You mean like me?”

The voice caused both Loki and Thor to jump. Thor spun around, and blinked at the mirage before him. He certainly appeared as Tony; same dark hair, same immaculate groomed facial hair, same mischief in his large brown eyes.

“I’m not sure what just happened. I was…” His brow furrowed. “I have vague images of Steve… my parents…”

“You were dead, Tony!” Thor said.

“Oh yes, that I won’t forget in a hurry. But the afterlife…” He shook his head. “No matter, no matter how the circumstances, I’m here now.”

Thor eagerly accepted his embrace, and gasped as two more materialised before them.

“Steve!” He hugged the supersoldier, who bore a similar bewildered reaction as Bucky, standing beside him.

“I don’t understand. Where am I? Is this real?” Bucky asked.

Loki sighed. “Grandmaster. He can control reality, can bring Midgardians back from your dimension of death,” he shrugged. “It takes unfathomable power but he can do it.”

“So, does this mean this is real? You’re here?” Bucky grasped Steve by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards himself. “I can’t believe it! I just can’t-“

The sudden music decimating their ear canals caused all but Loki to jump; the type of synthesized base and drum bone melting saxophones that generally made one want to hurl whatever music repository one was listening to across the room, to hopefully smash into a thousand pieces.

“Hm… this is interesting…” Tony said, as Bucky and Steve continued in their embrace.

“Oh, here we go,” Loki said.

Thor was about to make comment, himself, when he became aware of the tent in his pants, throbbing, agonised, begging to be released. Bucky and Steve wriggled and frotted against each other, before Steve pulled back.

“Bucky… I’ve always… always…”

Bucky leaned forward and their mouths mashed together.

“What a surprise!” Tony’s sarcasm was clear.

Thor took two steps forward and grabbed Loki by the hair, pulling his head back and forcing their mouths together so hard their teeth clanged. Loki gasped and returned the tongue searching for his throat. Beside him, Bucky and Steve were backing up against the altar.

“Steve, I want…” Bucky said, before their mouths clashed once more.

Thor released from Loki’s mouth, as the cloth was torn from his shoulders. He grabbed Tony by the hair and eagerly sucked on his lips, as, between Tony and Loki, both ripped his clothes from him.

_I have no idea what is happening and I don’t care. I want more. Need more._

By now, Bucky was on his back on the altar, with Steve leaning over him, both removing, rather than tearing clothes.

“I want you, Bucky. I’ve always wanted you,” Steve sank to his knees.

Upon viewing such a sight, Tony groaned, moved over and grabbed Bucky by the hair, to kiss his moaning lips. Thor’s cock was now eager to get in someone, before it burst.

Not just someone.

Loki removed the impediment of his clothes more easily and with less fun with his magic, than he and Tony had with Thor, using their hands.

“You think you can be better than the Grandmaster?” Loki grinned.

Thor blinked, his erection edging up an even higher elevation.

_Damn you, sexy demigod indeed._

“We need…” Thor spied a convenient open jar by the side of the altar and scooped the viscous substance onto his fingers. Beside him, Steve’s head continued to bob up and down at Bucky’s crotch, before he moved up and kissed Tony on the mouth, hand stroking Bucky’s cock, as he continued to gasp.

Pulling Loki’s legs apart and up over his shoulders, Thor shoved a lube covered finger inside him.

“Need more, please Steve,” Bucky said.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“More, more…” Loki also begged, as Thor pressed up against the sweet spot inside over and over, before adding more fingers.

“Do you need this?” Beside him, Tony grabbed the jar on the other end of the altar and handed it to Steve.

“I want you, Steve. I want you to make love to me,” Bucky begged.

“Make love…” Loki rolled his eyes and cupped the back of Thor’s head. “Are you going to take me or what? I’ve always been intrigued as to your rumoured prowess.”

_Loki…_

That was enough for Thor. He soothed more lube over his erect cock and entered Loki in one swift move. In response, Loki groaned. Thor wasted no time in thrusting, using his powerful leg muscles to pound the other demigod with a relentlessness that caused cries of ecstasy from the brunet’s lips.

“Ok, that is weird,” Tony said, facing them. “But god damn if that isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Beside them, Steve was still kissing Bucky and preparing him with his fingers, as Bucky jerked Tony’s cock. No such gentleness from Thor, nor would Loki expect it, he presumed, particularly given his moans. Loki felt amazing around him, both alternating hot and cold, sucking him in further, as though needing to meld together as one. His flesh was cooler than a human or Asgardian, hair silkier.

_Incredible. Everything about him is more than I could have possibly imagined._

“Well?” Thor asked. “How do I compare to the Grandmaster?”

“Oh yes, Steve…” Bucky groaned beside them. Thor looked across, to Bucky’s legs around Steve’s waist, as Steve entered him, Steve’s lips kissing Tony’s mouth.

“You haven’t answered my question…” Thor teased.

Loki answered by crying out louder, his white come spurting over his own stomach, the constriction around Thor’s cock enough to cause him to be swept high in the annals of pleasure, himself, as he pumped his own come deep inside the other demigod. Groaning, he collapsed against Loki, intrigued to discover he was still erect.

“Not bad at all. Let’s see how Tony compares. Tony get over here!” Loki shouted, pushing Thor off himself.

Tony sprinted over so fast he almost tripped on the carpet. As he neared, Loki rose, gripped him and pulled him down onto the altar onto his back, where, beside them, Bucky and Steve’s cries increased.

“You’re still dressed,” Loki noted, tearing at Tony’s clothes.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted.

Moments later, Bucky’s own moans reached a crescendo.

“Oh, this is crazy… this is… yes, I want you to fuck me, Loki…” Tony gasped.

“Patience,” Loki said, tearing Tony’s pants from his body and shoving his legs apart.

As his finger reached inside Tony’s ass, Thor gripped Loki by the hair, to kiss his cool lips once more, feast on his neck. He wanted him again but was unsure if Loki would reciprocate this time. Experimentally, he rubbed his erect cock against Loki’s opening.

“Not yet, Thor,” Loki said, adding more fingers inside Tony, before reaching down to kiss his lips.

“I want you to…” Steve said.

“Are you sure?” Bucky said.

“Yes… use your fingers and go slow.”

“Enough!” Tony said. “I’m ready to be pounded by a genocidal formerly dead demi god. Life and death have certainly taken a turn for the interesting-“

“Are you going to shut up or will Thor use a particular part of his body to shut you up?” Loki asked, as he slathered lube all over his erect cock.

“As long as I get a penis in one of my orifices in the next five seconds I don’t-“ Tony groaned as Loki shoved forward, into him.

“Oh yes… slow, Bucky,” Steve said.

“Yes, now Thor! Take me now!” Loki begged.

Thor gripped Loki’s ass and slid into him, timing his thrusts in time with Loki’s into Tony’s.

“Damn you two! Is your evil plan to have me come too soon?” Tony groaned. Loki leaned forward, to suck on his neck, as Thor leaned forward himself, stretching his front over Loki’s warm back.

The room was punctuated by the slapping of undulating bodies, the astringent scent of sweat and semen. Tony came first, biting into Loki’s shoulder, followed by Loki and Thor simultaneously, Loki with a groan and Thor with a roar.

“I’m still erect, how is it even possible?” Tony asked, as Loki pulled out of him.

Thor pulled out of Loki, manoeuvred him onto his back beside Tony and sank down to his knees, determined to taste him, to have him come into his throat. Groaning, Loki gripped so hard on his hair that sharp pain lanced his skull.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted. Two seconds later, Bucky also screamed his ecstasy.

“Oh, thank you Bucky, thank you.”

“I wish I could say get a room for those two,” Loki groaned as Thor bobbed his head down to pull his hard cock in further, into his throat. “Damn you, Thor!” He grunted through his teeth, as Thor eagerly swallowed his come.

Thor stood up and grinned. “How do I compare to the Grandmaster?”

“Tony!” Steve sighed. “That feels good!”

Thor glanced across. Tony was one his knees behind Steve, his buttocks pried open, his tongue shoving into his asshole, as Bucky sank down to his knees in front of Steve.

“Where is my licking?” Loki asked, pouting in a ridiculous cute fashion.

Grinning, Thor bent him over the altar, pried open his buttocks and shoved his tongue inside, relishing the taste of his own come, as well as Tony’s, which as a tad saltier.

“Very good, Thor!” Loki gasped.

_Only good?_

Thor shoved his tongue in further.

“Oh Tony! Oh yes… Bucky, I love… have always…” Slapping sounded.

Thor released his tongue from Loki’s asshole and looked across, to Tony fucking Steve, as Bucky timed his voracious sucking of his cock with Tony’s thrusts. Thor turned back and focused his attention on Loki, jerking him in time with the movements of his tongue.

Loki came the same time Steve cried out his completion, opening quivering around Thor’s mouth.

Turning Loki over, Thor shoved him back up against the altar, hearing Tony’s yelp of satisfaction, as he shoved his tongue into Loki’s mouth, indulging in his own come now inside Loki’s mouth as well as asshole.

“It’s not enough!” Loki said, pushing Thor off and sinking to his knees. As the warm mouth engulfed him, Tony came over and pried his buttocks apart, slipping his own tongue inside Thor’s virgin hole. He had always been happy to fuck but not be fucked. However, this was indeed enough to send him hurtling over to overwhelming bliss sooner than he’d wished. Gasping, he gripped Loki’s chin. His paramour looked utterly undone, with the smear of come on his cheek erotic enough to cause Thor to wish to have him again. To have him over and over until he fell into an exhausted heap.

“You’re beautiful, Loki,” Thor mused, rubbing a thumb along his jaw.

“How many times is it now that you have orgasmed?” Loki asked.

Behind him, he could sense Tony standing. The human would undoubtedly want to fuck him now, but he couldn’t allow it.

“Take Loki!” Thor ordered.

“I’ll be more than happy to…” Tony gave Loki a questioning glance.

Loki responded by jumping back onto the altar and lying down, with his legs hanging over the edge.

“I’m worn out,” Tony admitted, as he shoved Loki’s legs over his shoulders.

Moans turned Thor’s head. Beside them, Steve and Bucky were on the carpet, sixty-nining each other, with Bucky’s lips wrapped around Steve’s cock and Steve’s tongue plunged into Bucky’s asshole.

“That’s not what one wants to hear, when one is about to be intimate,” Loki said.

“If you don’t come, will you turn me into a beetle?” Tony asked.

“Maybe…” Loki grinned.

Unable to contain himself, Thor strode over and kissed his supple lips, as Tony pummeled his body, grunting with every rough thrust.

_Want you, Loki. Want so much. Want it all._

With intrigue, Thor grabbed the lube and coated his finger inside, reaching up inside himself. He wasn’t a virgin in regards to fingers, indeed… he groaned as he pressed against his own sweet spot...he had often encouraged women or even other men, to press their fingers inside him. Perhaps now was time for more.

“Damn!” Tony cried out as Loki gave a scream of pleasure. “No more… Damn this is… no more…”

Thor soothed lube over Loki’s still erect and throbbing cock, before bending over the altar. Loki’s eyes widened before he jumped off. His weight was warm on his back but not heavy, his hand surprisingly soft in Thor’s hair. When he entered him, it was with slow precision that was careful. Thor wriggled, needing more. In the background, Steve and Bucky’s cries of release faded to nothing. There was only him and Loki, the hardness spiraling bliss from its point of impact inside him. When he finally came, it was with a tingling that shook his entire being, to his very fingertips. Loki was warm against his back, once more, before he released and Thor experienced the loss. He stood up to Loki scrutinising him with a curious gaze. Behind them, Bucky was seated on Steve’s lap and both were kissing, and stroking each other, but no longer with the previous sexual intensity. Tony sat in the far-left corner, with a dazed look marring his handsome features.

The music abruptly ceased, the strobing light now replaced with warm tones, the altar elongating and widening to a bed bearing satin black sheets, fluffy pillows and a thick white blanket. The tapestries on the south and north walls vanished and two doorways took their place. Steve and Bucky dislodged from each other and stumbled over to gather up their clothes, as the still naked Tony tried one of the doors.

“Leads to another bedroom.”

As Bucky and Steve continued to dress, Loki used his magic to redress himself. Thor watched the still naked Tony walk to the other side of the room, to try the other door, peering inside.

“Yep, another bedroom. Okay, well I’m exhausted. I’m going to-“

“Tony, no!” Steve shrugged his t-shirt over his head. “We need to talk about what just happened.”

Tony shrugged. “What happened was we all had a god time.”

Steve’s cheeks discoloured bright red. “We all…”

“What? Had a crazy orgy of sorts? Ok, I’m not saying it wasn’t…an interesting experience.”

Loki audibly sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Thor sat beside him.

Interesting experience? Indeed, Tony had a knack for downplaying extreme events.

 “Okay, I need to sleep right now, so I’ll make this quick,” Tony said, grabbing his pants and shrugging them back on. Thor was now the only one who wasn’t wearing clothes, not that he cared. “Steve, Bucky you’re in love with each other. You’ve been in love with each other for a long time. All three of us found a way to sort through our intense sexual tension. What? You think our problems with each other was completely to do with our crazy shared past? Thor is one blond ultra sex god wrapped in a wall of rippling muscles so yes, of course I jumped at the chance to tap that. Loki tried to take over the world, and killed people, sure, tried to kill me. But he has the irritating trait of being impossibly charismatic and sexy so…” He shrugged. “Given the chance…”

Steve frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “This is all so…”

“Do you regret what happened?” Tony asked, looking at each man in the room in turn. “Does anyone here regret what happened?”

“If anything was going to happen between you and I, Bucky, I wanted it to be different….” Steve paused. “What Tony said isn’t untrue.”

Bucky took his hand. “Different how?”

“Slower… more…. Romantic…”

Bucky’s smile brightened the entire room. “I don’t regret what happened at all. Should we have some privacy? Seems we have a lot to talk about.”

Steve’s blue-green eyes lit up and he followed Bucky out of the room and closed the door.

“Okay, I’ll go into-“ Tony said.

“You two stay here. I’d prefer to be by myself,” Loki stood, walked to the other door and went inside, slamming it shut.

“I do not regret what occurred here,” Thor conceded. “But I fear Loki does.”

Tony placed his palms up. “I don’t take sides when it comes to demi-god relationships. I’d say you’d better talk to him.”

Thor nodded and stood, grabbing his clothes from the ground.

“Is it the whole orgy with humans part of the reason for his sulk?” Tony asked, swinging his legs as he watched Thor pull up his massive jeans and zip them.

“I suspect it’s more the fact we’ve just been intimate for the first time, despite knowing each other for many a millennia.”

“Ah… We all presumed you’d been banging or years.”

“ _We_?” Thor asked, shoving his shirt over his massive neck.

“Natasha, Bruce, Clint… not so much Steve he’s-“

“Why would you spread such rumour?” Thor asked.

“So, this was really the first time you and Loki played hide the salami?” Tony raised his brow. “That _is_ surprising.”

_Surprising indeed._

“Sleep, Tony.  I need to talk to Loki.”

“Good luck with that,” Tony said, collapsing face forward into the bed.

Tightening his abdominal muscles, Thor stepped across the room and opened the door. Loki lay on top of the corresponding bed, facing away.

“I don’t wish for more intimacy, Thor, so if that’s what you want, go back to Tony. I’m sure he’d love to have another go of the ultra sex god with the rippling muscles.”

“Loki…. Can we talk?”

Loki sat up. “What is there to say? I was ripped from Valhalla to be reacquainted with an ex-lover to then indulge in intense sexual relations with you and Tony under the guise of some love drug.”

Thor sat on the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to take Loki’s hand from where it sat on top of the cover and place it in his own.

“Do you regret such relations?”

“Tony…” Loki shrugged. “I had no desire for the Captain or his lover. But Tony I was more than happy to try out. Fortunate that he agreed.”

“And myself?” Thor pressed.

A muscle twitched in Loki’s jaw.

“Why did _you_ assent to being with _me_? You have made it clear in the past you don’t find me the least attractive.”

Thor let out a bellow of disbelief. “Oh, I have, indeed, noted your beauty in the past. Different… of course to other Asgardians. But your pale brunette appeal had me side eye you more than once, when you became of age. But then, this was always swiftly overtaken by what irritation I held for you at the time.”

“Remind me the insult you flung at me, upon arriving at Asgard and discovering me under the guise of Odin?” Loki scooted away from him.

“I had just discovered you were alive… again but had taken over Asgard as Odin! I was hurt and angry and I knew the best way to hurt you back was to insult your looks, in deference to your narcissism.”

“Charming, Thor. Very charming.”

Thor risked reaching a hand up to run through his black tresses. “I have always considered you beautiful, it is true. Loki, before you died, you said the sun would shine on us again. When I lost you, the world became a dark and cold place. My only thought was of vengeance, doing right by your death. I no longer cared for your past. And now, with you back with me. The sun is not only shining, it’s exploding, filling me with ultraviolet rays. I need you beside me. I have always needed you.”

Loki reached across and clamped a hand over the top of Thor’s.

“Sentiment…” Loki leaned forward.

This time the intimacy was slower, with more stroking of flesh as clothing were removed, peppered kisses along jaw lines, across defined pectorals, over slender hip bones, their bodies gyrating together, as their hands tugged at the other’s aching cocks. Thor reached his peak first, shooting his come over Loki’s stomach, before Loki’s yelp signaled his own completion. He then curled his fingers into the other’s sweat dampened hair and kissed his sweet lips again, to which Loki obliged.

“How do I compare to the Grandmaster?” Thor teased.

“We’ll have to fornicate at least ten more times for me to make a fair assessment,” Loki’s smirk signaled his teasing.

“How many times did you two-?” The fury that pounded Thor’s veins displayed in his voice.

“You are jealous? Interesting.” Loki pecked his lips. “Don’t worry, I have no plans to go anywhere with him. I intend to stay here with you, help you rebuild Asgard…as co-leader.”

“I agree that would be the optimal outcome for both of us.”

“That was easy…” Loki said.

“I missed you,” Thor scooted forward and pulled Loki up and over onto his chest. “I will do anything to have you stay… within reason. Don’t come up with any of your mischievous plans…”

“I wouldn’t dare even consider…”

Thor grinned, closing his eyelids, not wishing to surrender to the sweet pall of sleep, not when Loki was there, with him, his heart drumming against his own, his hair so soft in his hands.

*

Thor returned from the land of slumber to bright blue irises staring back at him.

“I forgot about your snoring. It’s as loud as a thousand rampaging sleipnirs,” Loki grinned.

“And good morning to you too.”

Loki leaned down and they leisurely tangled tongues.

“Seeing as the others will already be awake…” Loki materialised his clothes back on. “You’d better dress too.”

Loki made a show of watching as Thor threw his clothes back on.

“Very nice, it will be a pleasure to take them back off again later.”

_Ooh you naughty demigod._

Thor grabbed him under his arms and hauled him off the bed into his embrace.

“You will undoubtedly want to know what the others have to say in regards to our… escapades last night,” Loki said, pecking his lips and releasing himself from his grasp.

Elongating his spine, Thor followed Loki out of the room, to Steve, Bucky and Tony clustered together. As they drew nearer, they pulled apart. He noted that Steve and Bucky held hands.

“Thor… I couldn’t sleep one-bit last night,” Tony sighed. “I stated to be paranoid the ceiling would cave in from the force of your snores.”

Loki turned to him and smirked. _Told you._

“So, what happens now?” Steve asked.

“You mean now three of us are effectively back from the dead?” Tony gestured towards himself, Steve and Loki. “You too, in a less ashy sense,” he gestured to Bucky.

“I guess we find out where we are and try and find the other Avengers,” Steve said.

“I need to find Pepper…” Tony said. “Maybe I won’t tell her what happened last night… oh hell I won’t be able to keep _that_ secret. Going to be interesting to see how that goes-“

Thor found himself abruptly jolted back into the Asgardian-Norwegian palace garden, with Loki beside him.

“So, good to see you two having fun… putting aside differences,” The Grandmaster said, as he walked around the left of a couple of tall green bushes bearing bright red flowers.

“What did you do?” Thor shouted.

“Must go. Too much to do. Maybe in the future, Loki… seems you’re occupied for now,” the Grandmaster waved at Loki and turned towards his craft.

Thor went to go after him but Loki placed a hand on his arm, signalling him to stop.

“Leave him be. Come, Thor. Show me our new kingdom.”

*

Thor threw the bone of the leg of fowl onto the ground, gripped the thick black strands of the hair of his partner beside him and brought the face to his own, smashing their lips together, relishing the taste of spicy chicken and sweet wine.

“Having fun, Thor?” Loki asked.

“As always,” Thor said, turning back to the immense feast before him.

A messenger came into the noisy room.

“King Thor, King Loki!”

“They always say your name first!” Loki murmured. Across from him, Valkyrie raised a brow and smirked, before chugging another swig of wine and turning back to Korg, who was in vivid conversation with the Asgardian beside him.

“Master Tony Stark has arrived,” the messenger said.

“Ah! About time!”

They had been attempting to organise a visit from Tony for months. Due to ruling commitments from their side and work commitments from his, organising a time when they were all free proved to be difficult. Steve and Bucky had even visited before Tony, leading to much teasing from Loki for their ‘loved up’ status, despite him and Thor acting in much the same way.

Standing up from the table, Thor nodded at her and followed Loki out the door. As they passed down the wide corridor, with tapestries and great paintings not at the level of the majesty of Asgard, much to both of their dismay, Loki turned to Thor and nuzzled his neck.

“It will be interesting to see the human again… We had such fun last time we all met up,” Loki said.

Since the intense intimacy of six months previous, the two Asgardians had no desire for any one else but each other. However, if Tony were willing, perhaps they could make one exception.

“Perhaps all three of us could continue where we left off… if he is willing…” Thor said.

“Now that is a tempting scenario…” Loki took Thor’s hand and, both continued, wide smiles uplifting their lips, down the hall, to where Tony stood waiting by the front door.


End file.
